


A Gift for You

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [49]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon is a very hard person to shop for, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon and Martin exchange gifts on their anniversary
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Kudos: 37





	A Gift for You

Martin stared blankly at the shelves of books. This was the fifth bookstore he’d walked into this afternoon, and it looked like it would be the fifth bookstore he’d walk away from emptyhanded. He sighed. He needed to find an anniversary gift for Jon, but his husband was an infuriatingly difficult person to shop for. Worse still, they’d agreed that this year, they wouldn’t tell each other what they wanted, instead electing to find something for the other independently. Martin was just about to give up and get Jon an interesting crystal from the shop down the street when something caught his eye. A green leather-bound book with gold leafing, one that he hadn’t noticed before, sat on the shelf at eye level. Martin picked it up and looked at it. The title was also written in gold:  _ An Artist’s Guide to Flowers _ , and the date on the inside cover told him that it had been published in 1850. Martin was overjoyed. He knew that Jon loved drawing and painting flowers, and that he loved old books. Martin quickly took the book up to the register and paid for it, stopping by a garden shop on the way home to pick up a few packets of seeds. Jon was sequestered in his office when Martin arrived back at the cottage, but for once, Martin didn’t mind. This gave him the time he needed to wrap the book in brown paper, tying the seed packets to it with string. 

On the day of their anniversary, Jon got up early and went into town, bringing back some pastries for them. They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast of tea and chocolate croissants, talking and laughing and just enjoying each other’s presence, before heading out on a walk. They spent the rest of the day together, gardening and watching documentaries, and they made dinner and dessert together as well. After dinner, Martin retrieved the book from its hiding place in his sock drawer, and Jon took a wrapped parcel out of the hall closet. They sat down on the couch with their presents and steaming mugs of tea. 

“You can go first,” Martin said. 

“No, you go first,” Jon replied. “I insist.”

“Well, what if I choose to insist that  _ you _ go first?” Martin asked. “What then, hmm?”

“You still have to go first,” Jon informed him. “I insisted first.”

“Well, if you insist,” Martin said. 

“I do,” Jon replied cheekily. “I thought we established this. Really, Martin, you ought to pay more attention to me. I am your husband, after all.”

“Yes, and you’re a tremendous pain in the ass,” Martin replied, grinning. “I honestly don’t know why I put up with you.” Jon kissed Martin softly, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. 

“You put up with me because you love me,” he said. “Now open your present before we both die of old age.” Martin grabbed the parcel from the coffee table. Like every present he’d ever seen Jon give, the package was neatly and meticulously wrapped, and he almost felt guilty destroying the beautiful wrapping. The package contained an intricate bundt tin, which Martin had been eyeing for a while, as well as a pair of socks with highland cows on them and a silver heart-shaped Celtic knot pendant.

“These are amazing, Jon!” Martin exclaimed, grinning broadly.

“You like them?” Jon asked. 

“I love them,” Martin replied. “Now open yours!” Jon carefully removed the seed packets before tearing into the brown paper that Martin had wrapped the book in. He stared in wonder at the book, running his hands along the gold lettering. 

“This is incredible, Martin!” he said. “Where did you find it?”

“At the bookstore in town!” Martin said proudly. 

“You’re joking,” Jon said. 

“Nope!” Martin said. “You— you do like it, right?”

“Like it?” Jon asked. “Martin, you have no idea how long I’ve been looking for something like this!” He leaned forward, kissing Martin again. “You’re the best,” He said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Martin replied. “Happy anniversary, Jon.”

“Happy anniversary, Martin,” Jon said. 


End file.
